Skołowani zawodnicy, cz 1
Skołowani zawodnicy, cz 1 to pierwszy odcinek serii Totalna Porażka na siedmiu morzach. Treść W tle leci muzyka I wanna be famous/Ja chciałbym być sławny. Reflektor wyskakuje z kapitańskiej kajuty, co zaskakuje szefa siedzącego w niej, a kamery z beczki, z której wyskakuje też zmutowany Ezekiel, Trapu Wstydu i dziury w kadłubie. Owa kamera wskakuje na pokład i leci w stronę dziobu, mijając Chrisa. Wskakuje do wody, gdzie widać Gorila i Chimpanza niosących kije. Kamera wynurza się z wody i widać, że na tych kijach umocowane jest łóżko, na którym leży Randy. Obok Cromina pływa na kajmanku Kennethu. Potem kamera przenosi się na jedną z burt, gdzie Joel popycha Connie, a Tony coś pisze na kartce, w którą wpatruje się Felecia. Potem widzimy rufę, pod którą na wodzie surfuje Lars a z pokładu patrzy na niego Rallf. Obok stoją Jody i Gustave podśmiewując się z pomeraniana, a jeszcze dalej przy basenie stoi Sheri, na którą z impetem wpada Angelique i obydwie wpadają do wody. Kamera przenosi się do kambuza, gdzie Rene podsmaża naleśniki, a przy stole obok siedzą Marilou i Cragger i stukają sztućcami w stół. Potem widzimy pomieszczenie pod pokładem, które podziwia Xkarat, obok której stoi Steven próbujący zahipnotyzować Atenę niszczącą łupinkę (rodzaj łódki), która jednak uderza hipnotyzera w twarz. Na koniec wszyscy siedzą w nocy na dziobie w świetle lampy oliwnej, a Szef podaje Chrisowi muszle, które ten rzuca zawodnikom. Pojawia się logo serialu. Chris McLean stał w jakimś porcie, przed olbrzymim promem. Naokoło chodzili różni ludzie. - Joł! Z tej strony wasz ulubiony Chris McLean! Znajduję się w porcie w Fort Severn przy Zatoce Hudsona, skąd rozpoczniemy nasz Totalnie Porażkowy rejs! - mówi Chris. - Poprowadzę nowy sezon Totalnej Porażki, w którym osiemnastu nowych zawodników, ja i Chef będziemy pływać dookoła świata. A oto jedzie autobus z zawodnikami! Przywitajmy ich ładnie! Z autobusu wychodzą zawodnicy. - Rene! Steven! Siemanko! - mówi prowadzący. Rene przerywa głaskanie swojej żaby na moment i podaje mu rękę. - Miło mi pana poznać, monsieur - mówi. - A mi nie! - śmieje się Chris. Rene patrzy na niego z irytacją i odchodzi na bok. - Witaj - mówi tajemniczym głosem Steven. - Cześć, ziom! idź na bok - mówi Chris. Podchodzą do niego Gustave, Jody i Sheri. - Cześć Chris! Nie możemy uwierzyć że tu jesteśmy! - piszczą Jody i Gustave, ale Sheri posyła im zdecydowane spojrzenie i obydwie spuszczają głowy. - Dzień dobry, McLean - mówi Sheri i ściska dłoń Chrisa. Ona, Gustave i Jody odchodzą na bok. Do prowadzącego podbiega Angelique, a za nią podchodzą Lars i Rallf. - IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! CHRIS MCLEAN! TO NAPRAWDĘ TY! - cieszy się Angelique potrząsając ręką Chrisa. Ten popycha ją z niesmakiem w stronę już przywitanych zawodników. Wtedy widzi Larsa. - Lars, ziom! Miło cię widzieć! - mówi Chris. Lars przybija z nim piątkę i żółwika. - Joł, ziom! Bęzie czad! - ekscytuje się Lars, po czym dołącza do reszty. - Nie rozumiem co jest takiego fajnego w tym slangu - mówi Rallf i przewraca oczami, ale też przybija żółwika. Potem dołącza do reszty, a do Chrisa podchodzą Randy, Goril i Chimpanz. - Randy, Goril i Chimpanz, wnioskuję? - pyta Chris. Chimpanz kiwa głową na tak, a Goril mówi: - Tak właściwie jesteśmy Jack i John, ale Randy - chłopak nie kończy, bo Randy zatyka mu buzię. Cała trójka dołącza do przybyłych już uczestników. Natomiast do Chrisa podchodzą Felecia i Xkarat. - Siema, McKlein czy jak cię tam zwą - rzuciła z niesmakiem Xkarat patrząc na Chrisa z wyższością - Będziemy płynąć tym promem, co starzy ufundowali? Czy masz jakiś swój własny? - Dostałaś się do tego programu tylko dlatego, że twoi rodzice zorganizowali nam statek. Więc tak, na dobrą sprawę wnioskuję że będziemy - uśmiecha się Chris. Felecia natomiast wpatruje się w Chrisa swoimi wielkimi oczami, co powoduje że ten odpycha ją razem z Xkarat w stronę przywitanych uczestników. Nagle także Atena przechodzi obok Chrisa z pogardą i kieruje się w stronę przywitanych uczestników. - Uu, ostra laska - stwierdza Chris. Podchodzi do niego Tony, a za nim Connie. - Witajcie! - mówi prowadzący. Obydwoje po kolei podają mu rękę. - Miło mi Pana poznać - mówi Tony. - Mi także - dopowiada Connie. Chris pokazuje im przywitanych już uczestników palcem. Oni kierują się w ich stronę. Do Chris apodjeżdża Cromina na swoim krokodylu, trzymając drugiego pod pachą. - II! Cześć, Chris! Wzięłam tylko dwa z moich ulubionych krokodyli, no właściwie jednego, bo Kenneth to kajman, a tak naprawdę to zero, bo Cragger to aligator, ale i tak cześć! - mówi i podjeżdża do reszty. Do Chrisa podchodzi Joel. - Elo, k***a - mówi dres. Chris wyciąga do niego rękę i mówi: - Witaj, Joel! Jednak dres ją wykręca. - K***a, tak witają się tylko p********e pedały! - mówi i dołącza do reszty. - E, laska, ten ziomek no niezły c**j, nie? - pyta Ateny, szturchając ją. Jednak ta nawet na niego nie patrząc pakuje mu łokieć w brzuch. Ten zgina się w pół z bólu. - O k***a - stęka. - Dobrze więc - mói Chris - Czy każdy zna regulamin? Wszyscy zgodnym chórem pokiwali mu na tak. - Dobrze więc! - mówi Chris. - Zatem podzielę was na drużyny. Czyli: * Rallf * Lars * Atena * Tony * Connie * Joel * Randy * Goril * i Chimpanz, będą Majtkami. Na prawo! Majtkowie przeszli na prawą stronę Chrisa. Wszyscy (z wyjątkiem Ateny) przybili sobie piątkę. - A więc reszta, czyli: * Cromina * Rene * Sheri * Gustave * Xkarat * Felecia * Jody * Steven * i Angelique, będą Pasażerami na gapę. Dobrze więc, zapraszam was na statek! Wszyscy wbiegli na statek. *** Znajdowali się na jednej z olbrzymich burt. To, co zawodnicy tam zobaczyli, przeszło ich najśmielsze oczekiwania. Znajdował się tam basen (z jacuzzi, zjeżdżalnią i brodzikiem obok), leżaki, barek w którym siedział stażysta, a nawet tor do minigolfa. Sheri już miała się położyć na leżaku, kiedy Chris zagrodził jej drogę. - No no no, nie teraz. Wypoczynek na burtach będzie nagrodą za wygranie wyzwania. Teraz kierujecie się do kajut - Majtkowie na prawo, Pasażerowie na lewo. Już! *** Wejścia do kajut były metalowymi, grubymi drzwiami (warto też wspomnieć, że kajuta Majtków i kajuta Pasażerów były naprzeciwko siebie). Kajuty same od środka były trójkątne (widziane z lotu ptaka) i znajdowały się w nich cztery piętrowe łóżka oraz jeden materac (u Majtków bili się o niego Atena i Joel). Toczyły się także u nich rozmowy. - Wiesz, uważaj na rudego. Wydaje mi się... śliski. I jeszcze te jego małpiszony... - dzielił się swoimi podejrzeniami Rallf z Larsem. - Spoko, ziom! Nie wolno tak wszystkich oceniać po wyglądzie. A w razie czego, poznam się na nim! Znam sie na ludziach! - odparł surfer. - Tak, oczywiście - mruknął Rallf. - Co? - Nic, nic. Randy podchodzi do Larsa. - Cześć, Lars - mówi. - Cześć, ziom! Chcesz być moim ziomem? - pyta Lars. - Jasne, nie ma problemu - uśmiecha się chytrze Randy. Rallf marszczy brwi. - No widzisz ziom, jesteś spoko! A mój drugi ziom twierdzi że ty jesteś nie wporzo. Dziwne, nie? - pyta Lars. Randy posyła zimne spojrzenie Rallfowi, który robi głupią minę. - No cóż, twój kolega widać jest taki sam - "posmutniał" Randy. - Jak większość ludzi śmieje się ze mnie z powodu mojego koloru włosów i "kujonostwa".... Tylko Goril i Chimpanz mnie tolerują. Prawda chłopaki? - pyta. - Yy, co? Tak, Randy, jasne - odpowiedział Chimpanz siedzący na poprzednim łóżku. On i Goril właśnie skończyli siłować się na rękę, przez co Chimpanz bandażował sobie teraz kończyny. - No widzisz, ziom, jestem pewien że zostaniemy dobrymi kumplami - twierdzi Lars. *** Tymczasem Pasażerowie na gapę nawet nie udawali że się dogadują. - Nie ma mowy! Nie będziesz jeździła na krokodylu w mojej obecności - krzyczy Sheri na Crominę. - Kenneth i Cragger to też żywe stworzenia. Też muszą się wybiegać! - sprzecza się Cromina. - Mam lepszy pomysł. Kto nie chce żeby krokodyle biegały nam po kabinie staje obok mnie, a kto jest za Crominą staje obok niej - proponuje Sheri. - OK! - żywiołowo zgadza się Cromina. Zaraz obok niej stają Steven i Rene. - Chłopaki, serio?! - oburza się Sheri. - Oui! - mówi Rene. - Przecież krokodyle to bracia żab, non, Marilou? - pyta się swojej żabki. W odpowiedzi otrzymuje jedynie głośny rechot. - No a ty, Steven? - pyta się Sheri. - Lubię szalone pomysły - odpowiada hipnotyzer. Obok Crominy ustawiają się zaraz Jody, Angelique i Gustave. - Dziewczyny! - oburza się Sheri. Posłuszne Gustave i Jody ze skruchą przechodzą na stronę Sheri, ale rozemocjowana Angelique zostaje. - Gustave, Cromina to chyba nasza bratnia dusza. My też musimy mieć własne zdanie - szepcze Jody. - Prawda. Nie będę się słuchać Sheri - mówi Gustave. Po chwili obie przechodzą na stronę Crominy. Sheri widząc to daruje już sobie protesty. - A wy, Felecia, Xkarat? Co sądzicie? - szuka ostatniej nadziei przegłosowana Sheri. - Ja się nie mieszam w sprawy plebsu - ignorancko rzuca Xkarat, nie odrywając wzroku od swoich paznokci które ona właśnie piłuje. Felecia rzuca tylko Sheri przenikliwe spojrzenie, nie przestając głaskać swego szopa. - Świetnie - prycha Sheri. - Jestem przegłosowana. Oddaję ci honor, Cromino. Jedź na krokodylach. - Interesy z tobą to przyjemność - uśmiecha się Cromina. Nagle zewsząd rozbrzmiewa głos: - Wszyscy uczestnicy stawić się na prawej burcie przy basenie! *** Wszyscy uczestnicy z obydwu drużyn szli teraz na prawą burtę. Connie rozmawiała z Tonym. - Ciekawe, czy wezwał nas na wyzwanie - zastanawiała się dziewczyna. - E tam, wątpię - stwierdził Tony. - Przecież ledwo godzinę temu się rozgościliśmy, a zwróćmy uwagę na to że nadal jesteśmy w porcie. - Chyba masz rację - przyznaje Connie. Byli tak zajęci rozmową, że nie zauważyli gdy doszli na miejsce. To co tam zobaczyli przeszło wszystkich najśmielsze oczekiwania... Byli po prostu skołowani. CIĄG DALSZY NASTĄPI Prośba autora * Nie wypominać że odcinek jest za krótki Kategoria:Odcinki Użytkowników Kategoria:Odcinki Totalna Porażka na siedmiu morzach